1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to compaction aid compositions comprising a synthetic fluid. More particularly, the present invention is generally related to compaction aid compositions that can effectively compact various soils and aggregates in arctic and subarctic environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the increased focus on petroleum drilling, mining operations, and other resource extraction initiatives in subarctic and arctic environments, there has been a desire for compaction aids that can work under these colder conditions. Compaction aids can find many applications during these commercial endeavors and are generally used to compact soil and other aggregates in order to facilitate the building of roads, embankments, and other earthwork structures that require some level of support and reinforcement.
Although many compaction aids exist on the market today, very few of these compaction aids are able to effectively offset the adverse effects of freezing temperatures on the compaction properties of soils and various aggregates. Thus, many of the existing compaction aids have limited applicability, which can generally be dictated by the temperature conditions in which they are applied. Furthermore, the limited ability of these existing compaction aids to be used in freezing temperatures also limits their geographical applicability in that they would have limited value and applicability in many subarctic and arctic environments.
Thus, there is a need for a compaction aid composition that can be used to compact various soils and aggregates into the desired earthwork structure under arctic and subarctic conditions.